They Say Love Is Never Die, It's true?
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: “Cuma heran aja, cinta yang udah satu tahun kamu hancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit.” "Bukan itu..".. IchiRuki! RnR please! EDITED


Bleach!!!! Yey! Akhirnya Nana yang orang fandom Naru bisa juga bikin fanfic Bleach. Setelah 2 hari bikin! Yey! Masih TBC!

TALKSHOW

Na' –Author- : khu khu khu –ketawa kaya Kururu- akirnya beres juga..

Ichi(go): muahahahah~ -ketawa bejad- Author sialan!!!!

Na' : kenapa?

Ichi : Peran gue segitu banyaknya Cuma diupahin 5 bungkus ramen??

Na' : sori deh! Tau gak? Naruto aja, pemainku di fic yang laen diupahnya segitu.. A~HA~HA~

Ichi : Hah! Kita bicaraain nanti deh!

Ruki(a): alow...

Na' : hai...

Na': eh bentar.. ada yang mau lewat..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AKATSUKI PENSI!! Author: masih Arana YazuChi.. hehehe~

Fandom: NARUTO

-Itachi ngegoyang ala Inul Daratista. ke atas, ke bawah. Yang lain bengong ngeliat tarian ero Itachi.

"Waktu camping kebina ria..

Pulang-pulang Dei bertangan dua..

Meski tanpa duit dari Kakuzu… sayang,

Aku rela abang bawa kabur,"

-Jogetan Itachi makin heboh.

"Lay-lay-lay-lay-lay-lay

Panggil Ita(chi) si jablay,

Kisa(me) jarang pulang, Ita jarang di belay."

RnR juga yah....

Ichi: apaan tuh?

Na' : Promosi fic yang lainnya.. hehehehe~

-Maaph, TalkShownya gaje... -.-'

THEY SAY LOVE IS NEVER DIE..

IT'S TRUE?

Disc: sumpah! Bukan Nana!!! Emm... gak tau.. hehehehe~

Rated: T menuju M! Bercanda!!! T doank... hehehe~

Warning!: Gaje! Ooc, AU, Garing, pokoknya gitu lah!

P.S: kalu yang decetak miring didalam tanda kutip itu adalah perbicaraan lewat telpon. Tapi yang disebrang sana. OK!!! Terus kalu ada tanda '~ARANA YAZUCHI~' nah, itu berarti pembatas. Nah.. ngertikan?

LANJOOOT!!

~ARANA YAZUCHI~

Hari itu cerah, mataharinya tampak bersinar di horizon sana. Cahayanya yang lembut membuat semua orang yang merasakannya tersenyum. Bergitupun Ichigo Kurosaki yang yang kini sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Kelas yang tidak main-main menurutnya dan teman-temannya. Kelas inilah yang akan menentukan nasib seumur hidupnya.

"Hah..." pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Kalian tahu? Ia sendiri sekarang. Memang ia tidak mempunyai teman. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu semua orang tahu alasannya. Pemuda itu dingin. "HUH!" ditatapnya lagi botol iar mineral di genggamannya. 'Tinggal 1/3-nya' desisnya pelan. Pelan sekali hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Kalian pun tahu 'kan? Ia kabur dari rumah. Orang tuanya yang kaya menginvestasikannya sebuah pom bensin untuk sumber penghasilannya. Dengan satu syarat. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai minimal ketiga tertinggi di kelas atau pom bensinnya bangkrut, ia harus kembali ke kedua orangtuanya.

"Ichigo.." sebuah sapaan lembut tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Yap! Itu adalah Rukia. Pacar Ichogo sekaligus sahabat masa kecil Ichigo yang pindah ke kota ini. Dan tahu-tahu Ichigo ikut mengikutinya meskipun dengan caranya sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang mau menemani Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo membalasnya lembut namun terlihat gurat menerawang disana.

Rukia hanya terseyum melihatnya. Memang sudah seperti inilah sifat pacarnya itu. Mata violetnya membesar. Menginyat sesuatu, "Ah! Iya Ichigo! Ayo ikut aku!" Rukia menariknya paksa.

Ichigo mau tidak mau mengikutinya saja karena bukankah itu gunanya kekasih? Selalu disisi senang maupun sedih? Rukia terus menariknya. Kali ini sambil berlari, tak peduli sudah berapa korban yang terjatuh oleh ulahnya. Hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya.

"Hm??" Ichigo binggung. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya kali ini. Mata coklatnya membesar tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ichigo lihatlah!" Rukia menujukkan sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ichigo tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sarang burung?" katanya keheranan. Ia menatap Rukia. Rukia tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Rukia tampak berusaha menggapai sarang burung yang tak jauh darinya api ia tetap saja tidak bisa menggapainya. Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya bergerak membantu.

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya menggapai sarang itu.

"Sudahlah! Ambil saja cepat!" katanya manja. Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi pacarnya yang manja itu. Ternyata di dalam sarang itu terdapay tiga anak burung yang masih kecil-kecil. Tangannya merogoh tas selempang yang dari tadi ia pakai. Setelah menemukan satu tabung kecil ia menyeringai senang.

"Ichigo mana sarangnya??!" katanya berteriak manja kearahnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sarang burung. Ochigo menyeringai puas, "semudah itu kah?" katanya sambil memajukan pipi kanannya menjadi lebih dekat ke Rukia. Rukia yang sudah mengerti lalu mengecup lembut pipi Ichigo. Ichigo cemberut. "ehm! Tadi itu baru sarangnya. Anak-anak burungnya belum." 'Uh!' Rukia mendengus kesal sekaligus manja mencium kening Ichigo ringan. Ichigo yang senang lalu memberikan sarang itu kepada Rukia. Memang hanya Rukia lah yang bisa membuat Ichigo meleleh jika di dekatnya. Maksudku hanya Rukia yang disa membuat putra konglomerat itu tersenyum.

Ruia menerima sarang itu dengan senang, "kau tahu Ichigo? Ibu buru.."

"Ehm!" Ichigo berdehem. Sepertinya ia pura-pura tidak peduli dengannya. Rukia menjawil rambut 'aneh' Ichigo dengan manja. "Iya! Ku mengerti!" ia menarik nafas panjang. "Sayang, ibu burung ini sudah mati lo.. jadi aku berinisiatif merawat anaknya. boleh 'kan? Lagi pula aku terlalu kasihan mereka tinggal disini sendirian. Terlalu dingin untuk sebesar ini.."

"Ukh!" Ichogo terbatuk kecil melihat sayangnya yang imut ia semakin gemes. Tanpa terkendali kedua tangan besarnya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia. Menyebabkan sarang brung tak berdosanya jatuh begitu saja ketanah. Beruntung tidak apa. ia lalu menarik tubuh Rukia hingga membuat bibirnya pas berada di bibir Ichigo. Ia menyeringai senang. Mencium lembut bibirnya hingga sukses membuat Rukia merona merah. Tampaknya ia tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari Ichogo sekarang. "Emh!" ia mendesah manja. Ichigo meliriknya sesaat.

"OOOOOhhhh!!!!" Rukia sedang tidur rupanya.

'Hm' lalu ia beranjak memindahkan Rukia dan menyemderkan tubuknya ke sebuah pohon Ek tua burung itu lalu menidurkan dirinya sendiri ke pangkuan Rukia. Istirahat masih lama' pikirnya. Lagi pula sudah ini 'kan pelajarannya pak Byakuya. Tukang karet yang terkenal itu.

'_Move on be brave! don't sweep in my grave!..' _lagu Spirit Caries On mengalun lembut dan bartenaga.

'Hmm..'Icigo menggeliat. Dibukannya matanya secara perlahan. Masih agak ngantuk memang. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Dirogohnya sakunya, '_1 message received_'

From: My Love (Rukia)

Say, aku duluan ya! Pak Byakuya ngadain ulangan harian nih! Ohh maaf tadi aku gak bangunin kamu. Aku kasihan.. bye Say..

Ahh! Sial! Ulangan harian? Nyusul aja deh! Tapi 'kan klo nyusul gak pake alesan yang jelas bisa dikurangin nilainya.. Pak Byakuya gituu.. jadi?? Ah! Kalo dateng takut dimarahin! Udah lah! Nyusul aja..

Huh! Dilihatnya lagi keadaan sekelilingnya. Sarang burungnya sudah tidak ada. Sudah kembali ketempatna semula. Ia rasakan sejuknya angin sepoi disitu. Halus dan lembut. Tiba-tiba handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Kini musiknya terdengar lebih ngebeat.

"Halo?"

"_Halo,_"

"Ada apa Ren?"

"_Enga, Cuma mastiin kamu masih hidup aja._."

"Errgh!"

"_Oh iya,Pak Byakuya tadi ngadain ulangan harian lo._." ujar pumuda bernama Renji itu dengan wajah menggoda.

"Aku tahu,"

"_Hm_??" Renji merenyitkan dahinya. Dan tentu saja Ichigo tidak dapat melihatnya. "_Tahu dari mana kau?"_

"Rukia," jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_Ohh._" Renji hanya meng-oh pendek.

"Lu udah beres?"

"_Udah, aku gituu.." _ujarnya lalu tertawa lepas.

"Yang lain?" tanyanya cemas.

"_Belum, cuma Rukia doang_," katanya santai.

"Ru-Rukia?"

"_Yep_!"

'_duh, berarti sekarang Rukia lagi berduaan dong sama Renji di luar? Eeerrggh!' _memang di sekolahnya itu jika sudah selesai ulangan/ujian harus keluar dari kelas untuk menjaga konsentrasi murid lainnya. –sama kaya sekolah author-

"Ngapain aja lu sama Rukia?"

"_Sa_n_tai_,"

Tut tut tut tut.

Ditutupnya handphone Ichigo saat itu juga. Meskipun hanya pembicaraan ringan. Tapi itu cukup membuat dada Ichigo panas. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk ke kelas. Nemun tidak masuk. Atau mengintip kelas mereka dari jarak jauh.

Tap Tap Tap. Spatu Ichigo dengan kasarnya menginjak-nginjak kejauhan tampak jelas. Terlalu jelas malah untuk seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Langkahnya terdiam. Berhenti. Sementara matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya mengatup rapat. Syok! Ia benar-benar syok melihat 'Rukia dan Renji sedang bermesraan di depan kelas. Mereka berciuman'. kelihaannya mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang ulangan tadi. Tampak akrab sekali atau 'mesra' sekali?.. Ahh... entahlah yang jelas ia tak ingin memikirkannya saat itu. Wajahnya menunduk.

Seketika ia berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Berbeda denga tempat yang sebelumnya. Tempat ini kelihatan lebih rapi. Hanya terlihat akar-akar pohon Ek yang menyembul dari tanah. Kasar. Dengan kasar Ichigo duduk di salah satu akarnya, sementara tubuhnya ia sengaja ia senderkan ke pohon membelakangi bangunan sekolahnya. Tersenyum pahit. Mata coklatnya kali ini menerawang kosong. Menikmati semilir angin lembut. Haruskah ia memutuskan hubungannya? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Renji kepadanya? Padahal ia hanya seorang karyawan pom bensin yang mengaku ingin bekerja part time.

Tap Tap Tap. Suara sepatu terdengar menderap mendekatinya. Namun ia tidak bergeming karenanya. Matanya terus saja menerawang. Sejuta pertenyaan membuncah dihatinya. Ia tidak menangis. Namun mukanya menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Ichigo.." terdengar suara lembut di sektarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari-cari orang yang bernama 'Ichigo' tersebut. Suara gadis yang sangat famliar di telinganya. Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Apa yang kau cari?" tukasnya dengan tidak sedikitpun mengubah posisinya.

"Kau." katanya lembut sambil menhampiri Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau."

"Hm.." Ichigo tersenyum pahit. Rambut oranyenya sedikit bergoyang oleh angin.

"Biar ku jelaskan..—" kata Rukia sedikit terburu-buru. Namun dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan.. sudah terlalu jelas untukku.. terlalu jelas sampai mungkin aku bisa membuatnya jadi prosa lalu meng-uploadnya di internet." Ucapnya sambil menerawang. Tangannya memainkan ponsel Sony Ericsson W980nya.

"Aku perlu menjelaskannya kepadamu. Semua ini salah paham."

"Apanya yang mau kau jelaskan?" Ichigo meninggikan suaranya.

"Semuanya." jawabnya pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum memaksa. "Cuma heran aja, cinta yang udah satu tahun kamu hancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit."

"Bukan itu.."

"Terus apa?" Ichigo mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya sebentar lalu beranjak pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang kini mematung diam.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" Rukia setengah berteriak ke arahnya. Membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan? Pikir saja sendiri." jawabnya dengan tidak sedikitpun menoleh atau berhenti. Sejuta pertanyaan itu tetap saja mengiang di pikirannya. Jariya yang lincah menekan _keypad_ handphonenya dengan tidak sedikitpun ragu. Tida berapa lama. Ia mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya.

"Ayah.."

"_Ichigo!"_ ketihatannya ayahnya sangat terkejut.

"Maafkan aku ayah.. aku salah sudah kabur dari rumah. Aku sadar orang sepertiku mungkin tidak tahan tinggal di sini. Aku ingin pulang."

Agaknya lelaki disebrang yang bernama Isshin tersebut tersentak mendengar 3 kata terakhir dari putranya itu. Ia tersenyum, "_Selalu ada tempat untukmu.."_

"Terimakasih ayah.." Ichigo tersenyum kelu. "Ku dengar ayah sudah pindah. Kemana? Aku ingin segera pulang."

"_Oh iya, karena desakan pekerjaan ayah terpaksa pindah London. Kolega-kolega penting ayah kebanyakan tinggal di sini."_

London. Bukankah itu jauh sekali? Ichigo sekali lagi memaksakan tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu tempatnya yah. Mungkin ayah bisa menyuruh Ishida untuk menjemputku dan meyelesaikan administrasinya. Oh ya! Bagaimana Karin dan Yuzu?"

"_Karin dan Yuzu? Mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan kemarin Karin memenangkan kontes piano."_

-lagi- Ichigo tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sekarang memang sudah besar. "Ya, jadi kapan Ishida datang?"

"_Paling lama 1 minggu lagi. Mungkin sekitar hari Minggu sekarang." _Suaranya seperti sedang berfikir. "_Lalu menyelesaikan aministrasimu. Paling lama 3 hari. Jadii.. kau datang kesini sekitar hari Rabu.."_

Hari Rabu? Bukankah itu satu minggu lagi? Bukankah sekarang hari Selasa? Hm.. Ichigo tersenyum memikirkannya. Memikirkan hari kepulangannya. Juga memikirkan Rukia. Kini senyumnya hilang. Berganti dengan kesedihan. Apa yang tadi dikatakannya benar. Cinta yang sudah 1 tahun kandas begitu saja dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Semudah itu 'kah? Semudah itukah api cemburu memusnahkannya? Egokah? Egokah dirinya sekarang ini? Pulang hanya karena Rukia. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu?" terdengar suara Rukia di belakangnya. Ohh.. rupanya ia menguping pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tadi.

"Apa maksudku? Kurasa bukan urusanmu."

Rukia berlari. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo. Bermaksud menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya direntangkan didepan Ichigo. Mau tak mau Ichigo pun berhenti.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Dipalingkannya wajahnya. Matanya melihat ke arah tembok disebelahnya.

"Menjelaskan semuanya." Serunya dengan nada memaksa.

"Sudah kubilangkan, semuanya terlalu jelas." Kini mata Ichigo memandang ke arah mata Rukia. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lama sampai akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan membuka jalan untuk Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu menelpon ayahmu?" suaranya mulai serak sekarang.

Ichigo menjawabnya singkat,"Pulang," kemudian kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Pergi. Pergi dengan terpaksa. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa sebegitu mudahnya ia cemburu. Orang bilang cinta dan cemburu selalu berdampingan. Tapi ini apa? ia percepat langkahnya. Semakin lama ia berlari. Berlari hingga gerbang depan sekolahnya. Duduk didekat pos satpam. Lalu berbicara pelan dengan penjaga sekolah. Tak lama penjaga sekolah itu pergi dan kembali lagi dengan tas Ichigo di tangannya. Setelah Ichigo bungkuk dihadapan penjaga sekolah itu ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Penjaga itu pun membungkuk. Dan Ichigo keluar dari gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Langkahnya gontai.

~ARANA YAZUCHI~

Hari demi hari ia lalui sepi. Sejak kejadian itu ia tak pernah pergi kesekolah lagi. Pom bensin sumber usahanya hanya ia datangi waktu-waktu tertentu. Seharian hanya berada di dunia virtual. Berkomnikasi bersama anak-anak orang kaya kolega ayahnya. Senna, Hitsugaya, dan Chad. Sedikit menghapus duka lara di harinya. Handphonenya lebih sering ia non-aktifkan. Semua panggilan Rukia yang masuk ke Hpnya ia reject. Semua chat Rukia yang menghampirinya ia biarkan. Semua SMS Rukia yang ia terima ia hapus sebelum dibaca. Hidupnya hampa kini.

_**Hari Minggu**_

Ting-Tong.

"Ia, tunggu sebentar!" seru Ichigo dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan sabar ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Ishida!" dengan segera ia merangkul asisten pribadi ayahnya itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu utama. Memang Ishida adalah asisten ayahnya. Asisten kepercayaannya malah. Ichigo sendiri yang menjadikannya sebagai asisten pribadi ayahnya. Umurnya dengan Ishida terpaut 5 tahun menjadikannya seperti adik-kakak.

"Ishida, sama siapa kesini?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

Ishida hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sendiri."

"Bawaanmu mana?" Ichigo terlihat celingukan mencari barang bawaan teman lamanya itu.

"Tuh!" Ishida menunjuk ke arah pintu. Disana terlihat dua buah koper berukuran besar berwarna hitam. Ishida sendiri hari ini berpakaian rapi sekali. Ia memakai semi jas berwarna abu-abu dengan jam tangan silver melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo memakai kaus berwarnya orange yang senada dengan rambutnya dan jeans berwarna biru tua.

"Orihime-san!!" Ichigo berteriak. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut oranye sama seperti Ichigo namun warna rambut wanita terlihat lebih tua. Tubuhnya dibalut waitress dress warna hitam berenda putih selutut.

"Ada apa tuan Ichigo?" Yep! Dia adalah pembantu rumah tangga Ichigo.

"Tolong kau bawa barang bawaannya ke kamar tamu. Dia akan menginap sekitar tiga hari disini." Perintah Ichigo tegas.

"Baik tuan," Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersama seorang pelayan yang lainnya. Membawa bawaan Ishida, lalu beranjak pergi.

TBC__________TBC__________TBC__________TBC_________TBC_________TBC________TBC_________TBC_________TBC__________TBC__________TBC_________TBC

Na:' yeyey! Akhirnya beres juga!

Ichi: -cemberut-.

Na' : Ichi... kenapa pundung? –ngelus2 rambut Ichi-

Ichi: -meluk Nana- -hihiy!-

Na': kenapa?

Ichi : Naikin gaji aku!

Na' : Oke deh! Nanti kita omomhin.

Ichi: hupt... oke!

Na': Ohh... ini penting nih! Nanti 'NANTI FANFIC INI AKAN DIMUAT DI FANDOM NARU' tapi tentu aja pemerannya ganti.. hehehe~

Na' : hiks.. hiks.. –nangis gaje-

Ichi : Ada apa Nana? –ngelus2 rambut Nana-

Na' : fanficku berarti ada 6 yang belum beres... –meluk Ichi-

Ichi: ia2 nanti aku bantuin.. heheheh~

Na : makasih..

Ichi: sama...

Talk shownya gaje lagi.. -.-'

OK! MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
